Mina!
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: 3 kids were hidden from Voldemort. Only 2 were able to come back home, while the other was lost. When they finally find her, she gets resorted. But to which house? Her personality has each of something all 4 houses have! What if she was Hermione Granger? ON EDIT
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. The heirlooms are ideas I got from movies and from my mind. The new powers are from my mind, movies, and other fanfics, so if you see anything that belongs to you, then please know that I'm sorry for taking it. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Summary: **_It's Hermione's 5th year and she can't wait for school! Only she soon finds out that she's actually a pureblood! More than that! Her entire family has ALL been in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff! What happens when she gets resorted? Which house will she go? Plus including her family's heirlooms, Hermione learns some new powers only her family has! What about her family's friends? Mostly her brother's platinum blond slytherin and italian slytherin friends?_

**Pairings: **:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Remy Thorne )**_

**Mina Allingson -** :: identity unknown ::

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

"Please help! Please help protect my children!"

"We promise! Anna, give my the boy."

"Here, careful! Please take care of him!"

"I promise Anna."

The man disappeared.

"Me and John are going to hide our youngest one, ok?"

"Yes, understood. Now, give my the other child."

"It's Ara-"

_Snap! Crash!_

"Here, here! Please take good care of her."

And before anymore sounds came, they all vanished.

* * *

><p>The sound of a crying baby filled the dark cold air. A light blonde woman was running through a muggle neighborhood in London. Not too far away from her was the sound of a black-haired man with a wand ready in his hand, running towards the woman. It was already midnight and no one was awake to help her, she hoped to find a way to hide the child.<p>

"Shh, shh. Calm down, Mina. Everything's going to be alright." the woman said, trying to calm down the baby girl in her arms.

The baby girl, named Mina, stopped crying, as the woman turned to see the small man coming closer.

"Now, now Narcissa. Give me the child and I promise that I won't hurt you." he said, wand ready to aim.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Peter Pettigrew!" Narcissa said, getting her wand out from her free hand.

"But Master is rising, the Dark Lord needs a powerful heiress. He senses great power from that child. Give her to me!" Peter said.

"I will not hand over my god-daughter to someone like you! Stupefy! Obliviate!" she said, hitting him straight in the chest.

He hit a tree and fell down, as Narcissa commenced into running again; not wanting to be hunted from rogue Death Eathers. After running for more than she could remember, she was able to find an orphanage. She kissed Mina's cheek, as the child started to fall asleep. Narcissa silently cried as she put Mina down in front of the orphanage. She looked up and saw the sign, _'Jansen's Orphanage for the Young'._

"Don't worry, Mina. When the time has come, we will come back and get you." she said.

Narcissa took out her wand and casted a strong glamour charm over Mina. Unfortunately, Narcissa started to hear noises and ran before she was able to see what Bella's appearance was now. All Mina had of her family was a golden heart shaped locket around her neck. Inside was the letter _'M'_ in little rubies.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

Jane Elizabeth Granger walked through the streets of London, coming back from her office at her dentist building, to only stop from the sound a baby's cries. She followed the sound, to find a baby crying in front of an orphanage. Jane picked her up and rocked her back and forth, hoping to calm down the child.

Jane knocked on the door of the orphanage, wanting to find some information of the child. As she waited patiently, she took in the child's features. She had soft brown hair with bright brown eyes. A few minutes later, a black-haired woman that looked in her late 40's opened the door.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked.

"Yes, I found this child crying in front of this orphanage and was wondering why." Jane replied.

From that sentence, the woman widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I did not know that. Let's get inside, shall we?" she said, opening the door for her.

They both talked about the child and what might be the explanation. After 2 hours of talking and taking care of the child. Jane adopted the baby and named her, Hermione; leading her home to her husband, Nick Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>(3 years later)<strong>

**_The Daily Prophet_**

**_Voldemort, also known as, Tom Marvolo Riddle, has died by the Aurors, James and Lily Potter, right before they died, from him. They will be known and remembered for ridding us from Voldemort's rain of terror. All Death Eaters has be trialed and will be thrown in Azkaban._**

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the Intro of the Story. If you want me to continue the story, please tell me, and please give me some advise on how to fix it. <strong>

****Author's Note: ****_Let me tell you that I am new at writing stories, and have no confidence of ever finishing writing a long one. I am okay on doing one-shots and stuff, but nothing less. I am a very busy girl, with sports and stuff, so don't expect me to update quickly. The war has already ended when everyone was still young. So no Voldemort! Also, this is my first time writing these, so please do go easy on me. Also know that I may sound energetic and stuff here, I really am like that, but I am also VERY EMOTIONAL! so please be nice on the reviews. Thanks~!_

_Hey! Here's another note- I was reading so many Twilight Fanfics that I ended up seeing Twilight Bella with my story Bella, so I'm changing her name._

* * *

><p><strong>***HAS BEEN RE-EDITED!***<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms (took from _see Introductions_), the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings: **__:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise :: __

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: identity unknown ::

* * *

><p>On the last day before the start of 5 year, Hermione Granger was finishing packing up for Hogwarts. She was able to find some useful spells that allowed her attire to float in the air, pick her choices, and fold into her bags.<p>

"Hmm, too tight. Too small. These will do."

Hermione changed over the summer, without even knowing that she will have to change her look again. She gave herself a light tan, straightened her hair, which she cutted to her mid-elbows, and included a side bang. Her physical features changed a bit, with 1/2 filled curves, small, developing, breats; but she was in shape.

"There! All complete." Hermione said.

She looked around her purple-walled room and sighed. During the summer, she was able to see her friends and the ones from camp. She changed into a pair of gray shorts and turquoise tank top, then put her hair in a high ponytail. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and put on her golden heart locket over her neck. She had it ever since she was born, from what she was told and never took it off. She, then descended downstairs.

"Afternoon mum, dad." she said to her parents, who were in the kitchen.

"Afternoon sweetheart, are you done packing already?" her mum asked.

"Yes, I'm going to go run a bit. I'll see you in a while." Hermione said, grabbing an apple along the way out.

"Have fun kiddo!" her dad said from behind her.

"I will!" she called out as she went outside.

As Hermione was running outside, her parents were having a serious talk about her.

"When should we tell her the truth, Nick?"

"I don't know, Jane."

"Nick, I don't want my daughter to not know the truth that she was abandoned and that she was adopted!"

"I know! But I don't want her to get angry at us from not telling her."

"Your right, but when?"

"We should probably tell her after she graduates from Hogwarts. Then we will tell her.

"Okay, I think it's better then."

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

Hermione woke up 3 hours before she needed to go on the Hogwarts Express. Normally, she would be excited to be going back, but she wasn't. She had a strange dream last night.

_**(Flashback)**_

_A newborn child was crying as she was picked up by a Healer and was handed towards a light-brown haired woman. She gasped._

_"She looks just like her father!" she said._

_Then the newborn opened her eyes, and the woman was shocked and surprised._

_"She has my blue eyes." she said._

_"Excuse me, Mrs. Allingson. But do you know of what you are going to name your daughter?" a Healer next to her asked._

_"Yes, Mira. Aramina Allingson." Mrs. Allingson replied._

_**(End Flashback)**_

_Who was that? _Hermione thought. She shooked her mind and just paid attention of getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. Hermione changed out of her red pjs and took a shower.

The warm water cooled her from everything that was going on in her mind. Not knowing that something was going on at Allingson Manor.

* * *

><p>(Allingson Manor)<p>

"Mum, my necklace is glowing. Mira's close." Douglas Allingson said, as he went into the common room; where the Malfoy and Zabini families were chatting down.

"Really? Show me your necklace." Anna Allingson said to her son.

Douglas gave his glowing blue necklace to his mother. When she saw it, she had tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"No, not really. But I feel like she's going to Hogwarts." Dougals said.

"Good, you, Angela, Draco, and Blaise must find her." John Allingson told his son.

Douglas nodded and looked Draco and Blaise, who nodded as well. Eversince Voldemort did, they were only able to find Douglas and Angela. They couldn't find Mira anywhere, only knowing that she was adopted at a muggle orphanage. Narcissa Malfoy blamed herself that she couldn't find her own god-daughter and cried. Lucius hugged her and told her it wasn't her fault. No one noticed young Angela Allingson come in.

"Mum, Dad, Doug. What time is it? Why is everyone here?" Angela asked.

"Hey there, Angel." Draco said.

Even though Angela was 13 years old, Draco still picked her up onto his lap; not that she minded.

"We know where to find your older sister." Draco told her.

Within that sentance, Angela perked up, with excitement within her small blue eyes.

"Really? Bella's found? Where?" she asked.

"We don't really know, it's only that she's at Hogwarts." Blaise said.

Angela just nodded. Although, ther was a long silence before Lucius interrupted.

"Well, it's everyone's first day back to Hogwarts. Come on, everyone has to get ready." he said.

Everyone nodded and the Malfoy's and Zabini's left. _I can't wait to find my sister!_ Angela thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of '<em>Mira!<em>'. I hope you liked it! ^-^ Please review and give me some advice! Also, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you guys are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Thanks again!**

**~Alice~**

* * *

><p><strong>***HAS BEEN RE-EDITED***<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

_**Pairings: **_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise :: __

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: identity unknown ::

* * *

><p>When Hermione reached the train station, she waved goodbye to her parents before running through the barrier onto Platform 9 34. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny walking into the train and start to run towards them. Although, during so, she bumped into _them._

"Watch where your going, Granger. I don't want my clothes having your filthy stench all over it." Draco said, sneering at her.

Then he looked closely at her and noticed her changed. He, Blaise, and Douglas were flabbergasted at her.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Hermione snapped at them.

The boys got out of their trance and glared at her.

"Like we want that! Stop being such a clumsy know-it-all, Granger." Blaise said.

Doulgas said nothing, which was unusual for times like this. He felt a scent of bluebells coming around him, Bella's scent. He nudged his friends and gave them a _I-feel-Mira's-touch_ look. They nodded.

"See you around, Granger." Draco said.

They all left her, leaving Hermione confused. She then shooked her head and went on board to search for her friends. She spotted them in one of the compartments laughing and talking. She opened the door and said Hi to all of them.

When they were about to greet her as well, they got a good look at her and stared. Ron was blushing, while Harry was trying to avoid her eyes; while his girlfriend was sitting next to him. Ginny had a surprised look on her face. After a few minutes, they snapped out of it, while Hermione was putting her stuff away.

"Hey 'Mione! How was your summer?" Ron asked.

"It was good, went to summer camp, got some new books-"

She got interrupted by Ron's chuckling and rolling of his eyes, "Yeah, nothing new on that one."

And with that, it resulted with Hermione playfully slapping him on his left arm.

"As I was saying, I also helped my parents out at their dentistry." Hermione finished off.

"Cool! Hey, Hermione, where did you get that necklace? I've never seen you wear it before." Ginny said, looking at her golden heart locket.

"I had it ever since I was born, but I hid it mostly under my shirt during school."

"Oh, glad that I can finally see it. It's cute! Also, I have one thing to say. You look amazing!" Ginny said.

Hermione just laughed, and then noticed that Ron and Harry were still gawking at her a bit. Which Ginny saw and got a tad bit angry.

"Harry," Ginny started, menacingly, "I AM your girlfriend, so as a girlfriend. Stop Staring At Hermione!"

That got his attention, he stopped looking at Hermione and blushed.

"Sorry, Gin. 'Mione." Harry said, while Hermione chuckled.

Then, the compartment door opened to reveal Luna Lovegood and _Angela Allingson_, a 3rd year Gryffindor.

"Hello Everyone." Luna said, in her dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna, Angela." they all said back.

"Hiya Harry! Ginny! Ron! Mione!" Angela said, excitingly.

"Wow, what are you so happy about?" Hermione asked Angela.

"Well, yesterday I found out that my lost older sister is alive and goes to Hogwarts! But she doesn't know it." Angela said.

"Can we help?" Harry asked.

"Sure! I'm already as well. I'm searching on the Ravenclaw section, so don't bother with them." Luna said to him, with a reasurring smile.

Harry smiled back, making Ginny a little red in the face.

"What about us?" Ron suddenly blurted out.

"You can search through the Gryffindors with me!" Angela said with a big grin. Ron nodded.

"Me and Harry can do the Hufflepuffs!" Ginny said, while grabbing Harry's arm.

"Uhm, yeah. Hermione, you okay with the Slytherins?" Harry said.

"Oh, don't worry about them. My brother and his friends are slytherins, so they are searching there!" Angela said.

"Then I'll go and search with Luna!" Hermione said. They all nodded at that.

"Angela, who is your brother?" Harry asked.

"Douglas Allingson! Head Boy!" Angela told them.

"Wait, isn't he friends with Malfoy and Zabini?" Ron asked, a little furious.

"Yeah!" Angela said.

Tension rised and was silent.

"Oh my. I think the Runespoors are making everyone go silent and add tension here." Luna said.

Everyone just looked at her and laughed. Luna always knew how to cheer everyone up.

* * *

><p>(With Douglas, Blaise, and Draco)<p>

"Trust me guys, I feel Mira's scent! Mum told all of us that she smelled like bluebells!" Douglas said.

"Ok, so do you have any ideas where she is?" Blaise asked.

"No, do you really think finding my sister would be that easy?" Douglas snapped at him. Blaise, unfazed by this, shrugged.

"How's Angela doing on about this?" Draco asked.

"She's searching through the Gryffs, Lovegoods searching through the Ravens." Douglas said.

"Okay, so let's do Hufflepuff next, after we search through the Slytherins." Draco said.

As both boys got caught up in their conversation, Blaise groaned. _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter of Mira<em>!<em> I hope you like it! Please review and give me some advice!**

**~Alice~**

* * *

><p><strong>***HAS BEEN RE-EDITED***<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_**I AM SOOOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY! BUT I ACCIDENTLY DELETED CHAPTER 3, SO I HAVE TO RESTART IT! AGAIN, SOORRRRYYY! I WILL TRY AND REDO IT. BUT IT WON'T BE THE SAME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!**_

_**~ALICE~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **_I just want to say to everyone, Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x Lavendar :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise :: _**New Characters:**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw ::

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: identity unknown :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione woke up early in the morning and took a quick shower, thinking about going to the library during free hour. She changed into her robes and went to the common room to meet up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They both looked up and saw Hermione.<p>

"Hey Hermione, do you have your schedule?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I have it right here." she said, waving it around.

"Cool, what do you have?" Harry asked.

"First, Advanced Potion."

"We all have that." Harry said.

"With the Slytherins." Ron grumbled.

"Then Advanced Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Advacned Arithmancy, Advanced Herbology, Free Hour, Advanced Charms, and then Advanced Ancient Runes." she said. (There's no Defense Against the Dark Arts because Voldemort is already dead.)

Her friends looked flabbergasted. _That much?_ They all thought.

"Don't you think you should drop some of your classes?" Ginny asked.

"No, I already dropped out of Divination from my 3rd year studies." she said.

"Well, we mostly have 4 classes with each other." Ron said.

"Potions, Transfigurations, Care of Magical Creatures, and Charms." Harry said.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." Ron complained.

They just laughed and started walking to the Great Hall. As they walked they heard a yell coming from behind them. They looked to see Angela running towards them.

"Hey Angela. Any luck searching for Mira?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I owled my parents last night and they gave me and Douglas some info on Bella." she said.

.~*~.*~.*

When they reached the Gryffindor table, Angela started explaining everything about Bella.

"My parents said that her full name is Aramina Rose Allingson. They also told me that Aunt Cissa left her in front of _Jansen's Orphanage for the Young. _She is in 5th year, like you three, and she doesn't have a ruby Mina necklace, but a heart locket with a ruby M inside. That's all they told me." Angela said.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny just nodded, while Hermione was frozen. _Is it my necklace? But, I'm not adopted, I look just like my parents. They would of told me I was adopted, right? They did look a little nervous that morning. Plus, Jansen's Orphanage is close to my neighborhood._ Hermione thought.

"Did you tell Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, already did. Let's start soon. My parents have been sad ever since she left at 3 months old. Plus, the Malfoys and our cousins, the Zabinis. Also, Mira is suppose to marry Draco." Angela said.

"I feel sad for Mira." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Well, I made a list of everyone who is a muggleborn witch on 3 pieces of paper, just cross out anyone who is not in 5th year." Hermione said, giving Angela and Harry the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff list.

She held onto the Ravenclaw list.

"How did you make this list so quickly?" Ron asked.

"Spells and Brains, Ronald. Spells and Brains." she answered him.

"Can you make a copy each so I can give it to my brother?" Angela asked.

"Sure,_ Aulus Tredera._" Hermione said.

The papers that they all had made another copy. Hermione picked them all up and gave them to Angela.

"Here you go." she said.

"Thanks Hermione!" Angela said, while walking over to her brother's table.

Soon, as she walked over to the Slytherin table, everyone went silent and stared at her. But she ignored it.

"Doug!" she said.

Douglas looked up and frowned a bith when he saw Angela, "yeah?"

She went up to his ear and said, "these are a list of all the muggleborn witches in this school. Just cross out all the ones who aren't in 5 year."

She dropped the papers onto his lap and left.

*~.*~.*~.

During Advanced Potions, Hermoine sat next to Harry, while Ron sat next to Seamus. Everyone was talking, until the door bursted open by Snape.

"Today, we'll be making the _flexibilia _potion. Does anyone know what happens?" Snape asked.

Only Hermione's hand raised up.

Snape sighed, "Ms. Granger?"

"The Flexibilia Potion makes anyone who drinks it flexible for 24 hours. The only side effect is that it will cause stiffness in areas where you aren't really flexible if you use it too much." Hermione said.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor," Snape said, "I will be pairing you up. So grab your things and stand."

Everyone took their things and waited to be called.

"Parkinson and Weasley, Potter and Greengrass, Longbottom and Zabini, Finnigan and Pucey, Malfoy and Granger..." Snape said.

Everyone all had an angry look on their face as they switched seats. Draco took his spot where Harry used to sit.

"I'll get the ingredients, you get the cauldron ready." Hermione said. Draco just nodded.

As they made the potion, both students were quiet and hardly looked at each other. When they were done, the potion looked _bright blue_.

"Professor, we're done!" Hermione said.

Snape walked over to their table and observed. When he was done, he nodded.

"Well done, give me a small portion of it and place it on my desk." Snape said.

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone look at the back to see Neville and Blaise's cauldron blown up and their robes dripping with red liquid.

"15 points off of Gryffindor. Now you two get detention and clean up this mess."

As he was talking, Draco's mind started getting blurry. He put his hand on his hand, and Hermione noticed.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" she asked.

When he looked at her, he said something Hermione wished he didn't say, "_Mira?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done! Sorry for the long wait. Wrote this is one day! Also, I will be asking some people who Mira should be. If you want me to ask you pm me and I'll ask you the question, that way people will at least guess.<strong>

**P**

**L ****. E ****. A**

S

E

**R**

E

V

I

E

W

!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I only own the plot. The heirlooms are ideas I got from movies and from my mind. The new powers are from my mind, movies, and other fanfics, so if you see anything that belongs to you, then please know that I'm sorry for taking it. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings: **_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw ::

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: identity unknown :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Everyone thank you for reviewi<strong>**ng my story and I hope that you are patient and excited for the next future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Although no one was paying attention to them, Hermione heard them loud and clear, so did Blaise.<p>

"Mira?" Draco asked again.

"M-Malfoy? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Huh?" Suddenly, the blurriness in his eyes gone away and saw that he was staring at Hermione.

Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and took him away from Hermione.

"Mate, are you okay? You called Granger, Mira, you know that, right?" Blaise said.

"Really? I couldn't really remember. For a few seconds there I thought I saw an older version of Mira." Draco said.

Blaise looked over Draco's shoulder to see Hermione with a freaked out look on her face. _Why would he call me that? What if I am her? I got to talk to my parents about this!_ she thought.

"Drake, do you think Mira is Hermione?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Draco asked him.

"Because if she has a scared look on her face." he pointed out to him.

Blaise pointed to Hermione and Draco looked over to see her face.

"Your probably right," Draco then groaned, "if she's Mira then what's going to happen? She hates us. We've been torturing her since 1st year!"

Luckily, that was when bell rang and Potions was dismissed.

...

While Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Luna took Advanced Transfigurations and Care of Magical Creatures, they all searched for Mira, but Hermione was a little distracted.

"Hermione, I think that the Mederals are in your head making you distracted." Luna said, dreamly.

"Huh? Oh, I don't think so. Just things on my mind." Hermione said.

"Really? Are you sure? Mederals can make you think that there are stuff on your mind." Luna said.

"I'm positive, Luna. So how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I can't find a Ignisa. Only a few people have seen it." Luna complained, frowing.

Hermione sighed, _another one of her unreal magical creatures_.

"What are Ignisas, Luna?" Hermione asked, wanting to put everything away from her mind.

"They have a butterfly's body, but a ladybug's wings. They're known to be seen when you have true love." Luna explained.

"Really, well then. Do you have any crushes, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no. I don't. Thanks Hermione, now I know why I can't see them!" Luna said, smiling.

"Your welcome Luna."

"How many more muggle-born witches do we have to see left?"

"We have only 4 left!"

"Are they in this class?"

"Yes, all 4 of them. You take the 2 brunettes and I'll talk to the 2 blondes."

"Okay, thanks Hermione."

...

At the end of the day, everyone regrouped at the Gryffindor common room.

"So did any of you found Mira?" Angela asked.

"Well, me and Luna checked all the Ravenclaws. None of them are adopted." Hermione said, with Luna nodding.

"What about Harry and Ginny?" Luna asked.

"We only were able to talk to 12 of them. But I don't think the other 4 is Mira. Plus, we mostly talked to them between classes. None smelled like bluebells." Harry said to Luna.

Ginny glared at him, which he didn't see.

"What about you Ron?" Angela asked.

"None, I mostly only talked to 10 of them, before Lavender started clinging onto me. I had to run just to avoid her!" he said.

"Okay, so it must be one of those other 10 people." Ginny said.

"We'll talked to them at Dinner, which is starting in a few minutes!" Ron yelled.

He grabbed everyone's hand and pulled them through the portrait and straight to the Great Hall.

...

"So did any of you guys guess who Mira might be?" Douglas asked Blaise and Draco during dinner, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, we think it's Granger." Draco said.

This made Douglas almost spit out his drink, but was able to spit it back into his goblet.

"What? Why on earth would you think that?" Douglas asked them.

"Well, Drake here, called Granger, Mira, and then she had a scared face when he called her that." Blaise told him.

Douglas nodded, then looked at the door, which opened to reveal the Golden Trio with an extra red-head, Angela, and a looney ravenclaw.

"Guys, keep an eye on her. I can tell she's hiding a secret." Douglas told them. They both nodded.

...

During that night, Hermione wrote two letters to Mrs. Weasly and to her parents.

_Dear Mrs. Weasly,_

_I was wondering about glamour charms and how strong are they when used by purebloods. Also, how long can a glamour charm be? If your wondering why, that's because Luna, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and me are helping Angela Allingson find her lost older sister, Mira. Everyone's doing alright, and Lavender is clinging onto Ron again. How's everyone at the Burrow? I hope they're doing good. Tell everyone I said hi! Reply back._

_Sincerely, Hermione._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi Mum! Dad! School's okay, I'm studying the best that I can do everyday. Today during my morning classes, me and Luna are getting closer, which I'm glad for, since we don't really have a good relationship. Hey, I was also wondering something. I'm helping a friend find her sister, who is a pureblood. Mum, Dad, was I adopted? Please tell the truth and I'll try not to get angry at you because I know you have a specific reason why you didn't tell me or you were planning on telling me in the future. _

_Love you both, Hermione._

* * *

><p><strong>Done with that chapter. I've been reading lately stories where Ron and Ginny are mean to Hermione and such. Then I started to like Luna more. So don't get me wrong, I still like them both, but I just like Luna better. So Hermione and Luna are going to be BFF's instead of Ginny. Poor Ginny, but I don't like her. Please review and thanks. Also know that Lavender WILL NOT be Ron's love. It will be an OC. Ciao!<strong>

**~Alice**


	7. Chapter 6

Author Note: _I just want to say to everyone, Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

Pairings: _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Think of Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Think of Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Think of Remy Thorne )_****

**Mira Allingson - **:: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up at 6 am to the sound of her alarm clock and pecks of an owl at her window. She turned off her alarm and opened the window. The owl was Mrs. Weasley's and then she saw another envelope on her desk.<p>

_Must be from last night when Jenela(her owl) came back in. _Hermione thought.

She took the envelope and Mrs. Weasley's owl left. She opened the envelope and read Mrs. Weasley's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_When purebloods use glamour charms they are really strong, the longest I've seen was a full week, but there are different kinds of glamour charms. Some can last as long as the user wants, but mostly the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Allingson's and some others could use a long-lasting glamour charm. I'm proud your helping little Angela with finding her sister. Also, don't allow Ron to date that slut. I don't like her and she doesn't look like a good Weasly wife. Everyone's alright at the Burrow. Can't wait to see you, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and the twins. Hope to see you soon Hermione!_

_Sincerely,_ _Mrs. Weasley_

Hermione sighed and got ready to open the other letter. _Please say that I'm not adopted. Please, Please! _Hermione thought. She opened it and read the letter, her heart sinking every minute.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're glad that your doing your best at studying and you and Luna are getting closer. We're sorry to say this, but yes you were adopted. We're also sorry that we didn't tell you, we were planning on telling you after your 7th year. We adopted you at Jansen's Orphanage for the for the Young. Please don't be mad at us, we'll see you soon and we understand if you want to go and live back with your real family. The day you got your letter for Hogwarts when you were 11, we also got a letter. It said that in the future, your real family will come and get you back, and that you can go back with them if you want. Your real family are the Allingsons, also the letter wasn't from them. It was from Dumbledore. Love you sweetheart._

_Love,_ _Mum and Dad_

Hermione felt that everything she knew about her life was a lie. Her entire Hogwarts life she was being teased from being a mudblood, to find out she wasn't one? And Professor Dumbledore knew? How? OMG, she was supposed to marry Malfoy! Her stomach felt sick. Like she was going to throw up. _I'll tell Luna about it_, Hermione said. Knowing that Ginny will just tell everyone.

...

She took a shower, changed her clothes, and brushed her teeth. At 7: 30 am, she was ready. She went downstairs to the common room, out the portrait door, and headed straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Caramellos." she said, and the stairs showed up, leading to Dumbledore.

She walked up and knocked onto Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said.

Hermione opened the door to see Dumbledore in his seat with a girl with long straight medium dark blonde hair, wearing the school girls uniform, but with no robe.

_She must be new and not sorted yet, _Hermione thought.

"Ah, Ms. Granger. This is Macy Jirenasen, she's going to be going here for now on." Dumbledore said.

"Hi Macy, I'm Hermione Granger. A 5th year Gryffindor Prefect. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione." Macy said.

"If you can just wait outside, Ms. Jirenasen. Me and Ms. Granger have something to discuss about." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Macy nodded and left.

"What is it that you need to speak about Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, acting stupid.

"You know what I want to know Professor. Why didn't you tell me that I'm the missing daughter to the Allingson?" Hermione yelled out.

"Because you weren't ready to know yet, Ms. Granger. Plus, I knew you were going to react like this." Dumbledore said.

"So what now? Do I have to live with them? I'm betrothed to Malfoy! My cousins are the Zabinis!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't have to tell them Ms. Granger, but you must soon. Because they will find out and then you will need to take your glamour charm out and get resorted." Dumbledore said.

"But they hate me! The Malfoys! The Zabinis! They call me a Mudblood, Professor!" she said.

"That's your pov Ms. Granger, you don't see their's."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain to you, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Hope you like it! Sorry if it's short! Please review and I think everyone now knows why Macy is in this story. <em>-cough-<em> Ron's _-cough-_ love _-cough-_ life _-cough-_**

**Macy's Pic is on my profile. See what she looks like!**

**Please review!**

**~Alice**


	8. Chapter 7

Author Note: _I just want to say to everyone, Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

Pairings: _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Think of Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Think of Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Think of Remy Thorne )_****

**Mira Allingson - **:: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>That morning Hermione was excused from classes and only the teachers know her real identity. Once they left, Dumbledore started to explain to Hermione.<p>

"You see Ms. Granger, when you were born that was when Voldemort was alive and wanted to get rid of anyone un-pure. You know him right?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Voldemort, or also know as Tom Marvolo Riddle II, wanted to inslave all muggle-borns and half-bloods. To have a Pureblood world. He had followers known as Death Eaters, who have the Dark Mark on their arms. Voldemort didn't succeed and died along with James and Lily Potter, Harry's Parents." Hermione said.

"Correct, that was when the wizard world was no place for a witch. So your god-mother hid you away." Dumbledore said.

"Who was my god-mother, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

This made Hermione's eyes widened.

"Voldemort wanted you to become one of his followers because he knew that you were powerful."

"But how? I'm not that strong, I'm just a normal witch!"

"Not really, Ms. Granger. You are really powerful, with powers no one has. And family heirlooms only you can use and no one else."

"Heirlooms? Like what?"

"4 potions, magically refillable. Each a Hogwarts House color. Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green. The Green potion allowed anything that belong to nature to be physically and mentally fix and cleaned. The Blue potion allows anyone who lost who they are or any info to remember it. The Yellow potion allowed the person to be physically cleaned with their body top to bottom. And last but not least, the Red potion."

"Gryffindors."

"Yes, the Red Potion alllows anyone who drinks it to be revived from _only_ a powerful blow or has reached death. It will bring them back to life, _but_ you have to revive them on that day. A day later will not work."

"Wow, is that all?"

"There are more, but you will find out soon."

Hermione nodded, then found a question in her head.

"Why do the purebloods hate muggle-borns and half-bloods?" she asked.

"Because since Voldemort came, he convinced some purebloods think that they are superior than others, looking down on all others. Blood-traitors, muggle-borns, all of them. They just don't know the truth." Dumbledore said.

"Or Voldemort made them follow his ideas or they'll be tortured." Hermione said.

"Exactly, as always. You are the brightest witch of the century." Dumbledore said, with his twinkle in his eyes.

"But Voldemort's been dead for a long time. Why still believe it?" Hermione asked.

"His followers may destroyed their dark marks but it still holds the pain. They think if they still don't believe they will feel great pain from not listening to Voldemort." Dumbledor said.

"That's Bull Shit!" Hermione said.

Then she covered her mouth, not believing what she just said.

"I'm sorry for cussing, Professor. I didn't mean to! It just slipped out and I-" Hermione rambled on.

"It's fine Ms. Granger. Now that you understand everything, how about you go lay down so everything you just learned is gone. I assume you don't want anyone to disturb you? Why don't you go to the Head's Dorm. I'll tell them, their password is: _Blue and Silver_. See you later Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye Professor." Hermione said.

Hermione started to walk to the Head's Portrait, she knew where to go because she read 'Hogwarts: A History' 10 times already. The Head's Portrait was a little black haired girl with brown eyes playing with a brunette boy with hazel eyes. The little boy noticed her, "Password?"

"Blue and Silver"

The portrait opened to show a _huge_ common room with the colors blue and silver everywhere. She lay down on the blue big couch and put her hands on her forehead.

_My life has just gone crazy! What am I going to do? What about Mum and Dad? Do I have to live with the Allingsons? _Hermione thought.

Just then the door opened. Hermione thought is was one of the Heads and jumped off the couch. But only to meet Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Luna smiled, "Professor Dumbledore said that I can come in here to help you with what your dealing with."

"Thanks Luna."

"It's okay."

They both sat on the couch with silence, until Luna interrupted it.

"So your Mira Allingson?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and sighed, "Luna, what am I going to do? I care about Angela, but I love my adopted family as well."

Luna hugged Hermione, "It's your discussion. They can't force you, you know."

Hermione hugged back, "Thanks Luna. I'll see you late, probably at Lunch or Dinner. Please don't tell anyone the truth yet."

Luna nodded and left. Hermione lied down again, but only to get back up because of a phoenix. Dumbledore's phoenix.

_Why is Fawkes here? _Hermione thought.

She opened the letter to only start crying.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I know that you have found out about your real family only a while ago, but I found something you should know. Your adopted parents, Mrs. Jane and Nick Granger has been killed in a car accident. I am very sorry for your lost. You have only two options because of this outcome. You can either live with your biological parents or be an orphan. I know that a lot of things are on your mind and I am sorry about this._

_Sincerely,_ _Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh. Hermione's adopted parents are dead! What is she going to do? Also, Macy is still going to be in the story and I found someone who can be Mrs. Allingson. If anyone knows a good Mr. Allingson, please tell me.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Alice**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **_I just want to say to everyone, Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise :: _**New Characters:**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: **_(Think of Jessica Alba)_**

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>Hermione dropped the letter onto the floor, her entire world was crashing down! Everything she knew was a lie and now her adopted parents are dead! She couldn't deal with this anymore. She took out her wand and pointed at the letter.<p>

"_Incendio_" she said.

The letter bursted into flames until it was burnt and gone. After that, Hermione began running out of the Heads' common room, not knowing where she was going.

...

"Hey guys have any of you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron during lunch.

"I haven't seen her this morning." Ron said.

"Me neither, she didn't even went to class." Harry said, getting worried of his best friend.

"What do you think happened?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, I'm worried." Harry said.

"Let's just ask Professor Dumbledore later." Ron said.

They all just nodded. All 3 didn't know was that Luna heard them and that 3 slytherins were watching them.

"What do you think Weasly, She-Weasel, and Potter are talking about?" Draco asked Blaise.

"I don't know, probably about Granger. I haven't seen her all day." Blaise said.

"Make sure you guys watch her. All 3 of our families miss Bella. And I can't take all that sadness." Douglas said.

The 5 year duo nodded.

Just then Dumbledore stepped up and asked for silence. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"We have a late student. Meet Ms. Macy Jirenasen. She will be in 5 year and I hope you treat her kindly." Dumbledore said.

The doors then opened to reveal Macy walking quietly, but not shyly up. She sat down and Ms. McGonagall put the sorting hat ontop of her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it said.

Everyone, except the Slytherins clapped. Macy smiled and sat down in the Gryffindors table.

"Also, everyone who is worried for Ms. Hermione Granger, she has found out some saddening things in her life and won't be in class for a while." Dumbledore said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Draco, and Douglas frowned. Then Douglas turned to the two.

"One of you search for Granger." he ordered.

"Not me mate. I don't want to get in trouble from Granger." Blaise said, "she already kicked me in my _sensitive _area twice this year. And it hardly started!"

Douglas and Draco shuddered at the mental picture of Hermione doing that to them.

"Okay Draco your goin'." Douglas said.

"What? Why me?" Draco complained.

"Because I have Head Boy duties, and Granger might be Mira, your future wife. Meaning that you're going to be my brother-in-law, and Blaise's cousin-in-law." Douglas said.

Draco frowned but complied, "Fine, I'll go."

Draco got up and walked started to walk to the front doors of the school, to only be bumped into a crying Hermione.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up and saw Draco. She then got up and started running again. But with Draco running after her.

"Granger!" he called after her.

Hermione just kept running._ I want to die. I want to die. I want to DIE!_ she thought to herself. She ran until she reached to the Black Lake.

Just by looking at it made Hermione want to jump in so the Giant Squid could eat her alive. She spotted something shiny near the water. _A Knife!_ She remembered from reading in a book about water creatures that giant squids react to blood. She put her feet in the water and felt the coldness of the water surround it. She put the knife to her wrist and striked it.

Blood was flowing out of her hand and started to get into the water. Hermione grinned evilly and started to keep cutting. She kept walking into the water step by step until she was told to stop. She was at her waist and a ton of blood came out with just 8 nice deep lines.

"Stop!"

Hermione turned around with unemotional eyes to see Draco looking at her with his eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing, Granger?" he asked.

"_Killing myself_"

* * *

><p><strong>This is the shortest chapter I ever wrote. I am sorry for that, but I really wanted to add some suspense and the "<em>Killing myself<em>" sounded like a good ending. Hope you like it!**

**Please review~**

**~Alice**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** _I just want to say to everyone, Thank You for reviewing! I'm glad that you are liking my story! Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings:** _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Think of Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Think of Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Think of Remy Thorne )_****

**Mira Allingson - **:: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. <em>Kill herself? Why? What happened that made her want to become like this?<em> Draco thought.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's too many sadness in the world. I don't belong here." she said.

Draco walked slowly closer to her, "Why would you think that? What happened to you?"

She chuckled, darkly, "What happened to me? Everything I ever knew is all a lie and _dead_. Only my friends would miss me."

Draco reached knee length and tried to not be noticed, "What do you mean by dead?"

"Dead. As in gone forever. I'm adopted and my adopted parents are now dead." Hermione said, looking at the lake and not Draco.

"I-I'm sorry for your lost." he said.

"Don't be. Your right, I'm just a stupid ugly know-it-all _mudblood_ and I'll always be." Hermione said.

"Your not stupid. Your not ugly. You may be a know-it-all, but I know that your not a mudblood." Draco said.

"Still doesn't matter, the minute I stepped back into Hogwarts, my second home to me, my life has been going downhill. The search for 'Mira Allingson' caused all this. Now, I'm gonna forget all of this. _**Forever**_." she said.

_Swoosh!_

When that came out of Hermione's mouth, the Giant Squid came into sight. He was _huge_! Draco's eyes and mouth opened and widened, while Hermione didn't care and closed her eyes, ready to be eatened. He locked eyes on Hermione's blood, usually the squid was kind, but everyone knows that blood drives them crazy, like sharks.

The Giant Squid opened his mouth, to reveal a pair of sharp teeth. When the squid was about to eat her, they heard a spell.

"_Stupidy!_"

To this, Hermione opened her eyes to see the squid get hit by light and fall back into a water. Then she felt someone pick her up over their shoulder. She looked up to see Draco dragging her out of the water and back to Hogwarts. Hermione then tried to get off him. She started to push him off and kick around. Draco, who was shocked by this, dropped her. Hermione layed down on the ground and put her head down ontop of her knees.

"Hermione..." Draco whispered.

He never knew anything that she went throught and felt new respect towards her. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione asked him something.

"Why?" she asked.

Draco looked at him confused.

"Why me? Why save me?" she asked again, clearly.

"You don't deserve it." he said.

"You don't know anything that's going through my head!" Hermione snapped at him.

"I do. You're Mira aren't you?" Draco said softly.

Hermione's eyes then showed fear and put her head down. She started to cry. Draco, being the gentlemen he is, didn't like seeing girls cry and pulled Hermione closer to him. She cried in his chest, while he rubbed her back.

"Why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" she cried out.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll be here for you. To help you through, okay?" Draco told her.

He felt Hermione nod and the both stayed in the postition for a while. Hermione then started to fell asleep in Draco's lap, which he noticed. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, what did you do this ti- Oh!" Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione and stopped what she was saying.

"Quick Mr. Malfoy, bring her up on the bed and check her wounds." she said.

She put her hand ontop of Hermione's forehead, "she's cold. What happened?"

"She, uhm, was walking around the lake and slipped in and got cuts on wrist from sharp rocks." Draco lied.

"Oh, well good thing too. If the Giant Squid smelled her blood, she would've been a goner." Madom Pomfrey said.

...

After 1/2 an hour, Hermione woke up feeling relieved and recovered. She looked around and realised that she was in the Hospital Wing.

"HERMIONE!"

She turned around to the door, to only be bear hugged by Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What happened? Are you okay? We were so worried about you!" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled, "I'm okay."

"Madam Pomfrey said that you slipped while you were walking around the lake and slipped." Harry said.

"Yeah, I had some things on my mind." she lied to them.

"Hermione!"

Luna, then came in and went straight into hugging her.

"Luna!" Hermione said, hugging back.

"I'm so glad your okay. I knew I should've stayed with you, and I know the _truth_ now." She said, whispering the last part.

Hermione looked at her wide eyed, but Luna only smiled dreamly at her. Madam Pomfrey then checked up on her.

"Ah! Ms. Granger, glad your alright. You were out cold for the night, you should be lucky Mr. Malfoy was there to save you." she said, and left.

Everyone looked at her.

"Malfoy? The ferret saved you!" Ron said, angry.

"Why on earth would Malfoy save you? No offense Hermione." Ginny said.

"None taken." Hermione said.

"Because she's Mira."

All 5 of them turned towards the door to show Angela, Douglas, Draco, and Blaise.

"What do you mean she's Mira? And what are you slytherins, except Angela, here?" Harry asked.

"She's Mira Allingson, _my _sister and _Draco's_ future wife." Douglas said.

Everyone, except Luna stared wide eyed at him.

"Your kidding. How?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione was adopted. She was left to be protected from Voldemort." Luna said.

Then everyone looked at her, shocked.

"How did you know? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Because Professor Dumbledore told me and Hermione confirmed it. Plus, I won the bet!" Luna said, happily.

"No fair!" Ginny said, sad that she lost the bet.

"She has a glamour charm on her." Dumbledore said, popping out of no where.

"Can I take it out, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ms. Grang-, Ms. Allingson." Dumbledore said.

" 'Mione, can I do it?" Luna asked.

"Sure Luna."

"Thanks, **_Retirer éclat."_**

* * *

><p><strong>What will Hermione look like? Just wait and see!<strong>

**Review!**

**~Alice**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **_I just want to say to everyone, Please be patient with the future chapters. Also, if you want anything to add in the story, then please review! Thanks again, ^-^ _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise :: _**New Characters:**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: **_(Think of Jessica Alba)_**

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: soon to be resorted :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson _(think of Emma ROBERTS with dark hair. Pic on profile)_**

* * *

><p>When the glamour charm was off, everyone stood in shock of what Hermione looked now. This made Hermione worried of what she looked like.<p>

"Do I look that horrible?" she asked, nervously.

"No. 'Mione, you look amazing!" Ginny said.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Luna answered her.

The boys, except Dumbledore, was shocked by her appearance and just nodded. Dumbledore had a gleam of mischeif in his eyes.

A mirror suddenly went into Hermione's hand and she looked at herself. They were right! Hermione now had long straight auburn brown hair, her used to be brown eyes were now _blue_! Although, they couldn't see if her body changed, she did gain height, but they couldn't see through her oversized robes.

"Hermione!"

She looked up to see everyone, except Dumbledore suprised.

"You can do wandless magic?" Harry asked.

Then, Hermione's eyes went wide. _Did I just showed them wandless magic?_ she thought. Hermione just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I really didn't think it was a big deal and I forgot about it." Hermione answered.

"How can you forget?" Luna asked, calmly, but curious.

"Because mostly during classes we use our wands and I got used to wand magic." she answered.

"'Mione!" Angela asked. She ran towards Hermione's bed.

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean we can call you 'Mira' since that's your real name?" she asked.

"...Yes." Hermione said.

"Yeah! I found my sister! Doug, Blaise, Draco! Pay up!" she said, opening her hand towards the 3 slytherins.

The 3 took out each 3 galleons and gave it to Angela.

"But wait, Hermio- Mira, what about your parents? The Grangers?" Harry asked.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes went dark and she looked down before answering, "They died in a car accident just a while ago."

"Oh." was the only response she got. Everyone gone quiet, while Hermione started to get tears, which everyone could see.

"Is that why you tried to get eaten by the Giant Squid?" Luna asked, quietly.

Hermione just nodded, more tears coming out. Everyone now understood why she tried to kill herself.** Knowing who you really are + the conditions including her identity + adopted parents dead = suicide.**

Suddenly, what made everyone shocked, Draco came over to Hermione's bed and craddled her in his hands. Hermione started to cry loudly in his chest, while Draco rubbed her back. The same postition they were just hour ago.

"It's okay, love. You don't have to worry anymore." he told her. Hermione just nodded.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Allingson and Mr. Malfoy are getting along more better. Which is good, since they are both bethrothed to each other." Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what?" Harry and Ron said.

"Don't you guys remember?" Luna asked them.

"Yeah, remember Ron mumbling about feeling sad for Bella because of it." Ginny pointed out.

"Wow, Red. Who knew you can remember such things~" Blaise sarcastically commented. Ginny blushed.

"I still don't like it, and stop talking to my sister, Zabini." Ron said, bitterly.

"Oh come on Ron, I'm 14 years old." Ginny told him.

"And Harry?" Ron asked her.

Ginny just pointed behind him. Harry and Luna were talking.

"I think she'll do good for her. And for you~ What about Macy? She seems nice enough." Ginny said.

"First, break up with Harry, then I'll talk to Zabini. Let's see if he can deal with the Weasly boys." Ron told her.

She just nodded, and watch Harry laugh at something Luna said.

"Harry, calm down. Her-Mira's old enough to do what she wants." Luna told him.

"Yeah, but I still don't like it. I mean, _Malfoy_? He better treat her right." Harry, angerly said.

"Don't you think that they already are? He comforted her when she tried to commit suicide. Give him a chance." she said.

"Fine, but if she cries because of him, I won't promise that I won't hurt him." Harry said.

"Also, Ms. Allingson, you are also going to be resorted. Tonight. The rest of you, except for the Allingsons, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy, will be going to class. They will need a family reunion today in the Room of Requirement." Dumbledore said.

...

When Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, Angela and Douglas started telling her about her parents.

"Mummy and Daddy are really really nice! Only mummy gets mad easily from daddy. He keeps sneaking around even though he was a Hufflepuff. That sneakiness, went to Douglas. _And some to me. They blame Douglas, Blaise, and Draco for the pranks that I really do._" Angela said, whispering the last statement into Hermione's ear.

Although, all 3 boys heard it, "You did it?"

Angela looked at them, "Did what?" she said, oh so innocently. The boys couldn't say anything, she was so innocent looking, but a devil prankster inside. Angela then, turned back to Hermione.

"Come on! Let's change your clothes that way your ready to meet mummy, daddy, our cousins, and the Malfoys!" Angela said.

"Okay then." Hermione said.

Angela walked ahead, while the boys surrounded Hermione.

"Do you have any questions?" Douglas asked her.

"Uhm, well about Mr. Malfoy, is he a-"

"If you asked about my father and Voldemort. He was under an Imperious Curse the whole time. But I still have to act all mean because he still holds the dark mark." Draco explained to her.

"Am I the only one who's bethrothed?"

"No, Doug's bethrothed to a girl in Ravenclaw, what her name?" Blaise asked.

"I don't remember, I just know her name starts with an A."

"Well, how did Mum and Dad reacted when 2 of their of kids were sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

"When I was sorted, Mum smiled and got me a Hurricane 2.0 (a hurricane-speed type broom. grey, white, and black) while Dad fainted. Mum's dad was a slytherin. and for Angela, Mum grew quiet and Dad bought her a whole new wardrobe because he was so proud."

"Okay then. That's all I needed to know." Hermione said.

They talked about everything she should know, until they reached the Gryffindors' Portrait.

"Ugh! _Slytherins,_ Password, Angela?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Heavenly Fire." Angela whispered.

The Fat Lady opened up and Angela and Hermione went inside.

"Now, let's go and change you up!" Angela said. She grabbed Hermione's hand and ran towards the girls' rooms. Angela opened Hermione's wardrobe and gasped. The clothes were bloody fantastic.

"Bella! Why didn't you ever worn these dresses?" Angela asked, holding up a green dress with a peace sign on the top part and a brown belt.

"I don't know, i didn't think it would look good on me." Hermione said.

"Well put it on! Put it on!" Angela said.

"Ok! ok! calm down. **_Brindinera_**." Hermione said.

Then the dress was now on Hermione and Angela was now holding her robes.

"Perfect! Now let's do hair and make-up!" Angela said.

Hermione's eyes widened. _this is going to be a long day~_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. People please review, I'm starting to think that my story is getting boring. :( Review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings: **_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: **_(Think of Jessica Alba)_**

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mina Allingson -** :: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: soon to be resorted :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson _(think of _**_dark haired _**_Emma ROBERT)_**

* * *

><p>After being forced to wear a new dress, make-up, and having my hair combed, with not one single hair out of place, Hermione and Angela were ready.<p>

"Eeep! I can't wait! Mummy and Daddy are going to love you, Bella!" Angela said, as they walked to the Room of Requirement.

When they reached there, Angela stopped in front of her, "Now you stay here and I'll go check if everyone's there. When I yell, you come in, ok?"

Hermione just nodded. As Angela went it, Hermione was thinking. _Oh, how are they going to react? Will the Malfoys hate me? Well Draco, did say that he was imperio'd. Wait, Draco? When did I start calling him that? Well, I am going to marry him, so I might as well fall in love with him. **You already am.**_

Hermione thought she heard a little voice say 'you already am', but she must've thought it.

...

When Angela walked in, The Malfoys, Zabinis, and Allingsons were there.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Angela cried out, but not yell too much.

"Angela!" her mum cried out. Anna grabbed her daughter and gave her a hug.

"How are you? Where's Aramina?" Anna asked.

"She's outside waiting. MIRA! COME ON NOW!" Angela yelled out, or screamed out.

...

Mira took a deep breath before going inside. She opened the door and popped her head inside. Everyone was staring at her. Anna, Narcissa, and Illusa(Mrs. Zabini) were crying, while their husbands were comforting them. Angela had a big grin on her face, while Douglas was smirking, with Blaise. Meanwhile, Draco was staring at her and her outfit. _She looks amazing! And green? Interesting choice~_ Draco thought.

"Mira!" Anna said, while running over to hug her daughter.

When she reached Mira, she hugged her. _So this must be my mother_, Hermione thought. Hermione hugged her back, "_mum._"

This made Anna open her now widened eyes, and start crying.

"John! John, Mira called me mum! _Her_ mum!" Anna said, while crying into her husband's chest.

"Mira?"

Miraturned around to see her godmother, looking nervous to see her. Mira just smiled at her, "Aunt Cissa?"

Narcissa widened her eyes and started to cry and went to hug her god-daughter, "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault we lost you. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Aunt Cissa, I forgive you." Mira reassured her.

"It's ok, Cissa. Now, can I see my god-daughter now?" Lucius said, with a smile.

Narcissa let go and walked over to Anna. "Hello Mira." Lucius said, holding his arms out for a hug.

Mira_ mentally_ hesitated, but her body just moved by herself and hugged Lucius, "Uncle Lu."

Making Lucius give her a heartly smile, "We're so glad to finally find you."

...

After meeting everyone, Mira started to answer their questions. Lucius was apologizing about being mean to her years ago, when she told them that she used to be Hermione Granger. Everything was going well, until they final question popped up.

"So what do you think about you and Draco's wedding, Mira?" Anna asked her daughter.

"Uhm, I, uhm...Well, uh. _I_, uh, _don't mind about the_, uhm, _wedding_." Mira said, hesitantly.

All 3 woman didn't notice her hesitation and started thinking about the wedding. The men were talking about Quidditch, while Blaise, Draco, and Douglas were trying to catch Angela, who was on a sugar high.

Mira started to walk around the room and watched everyone do what they were doing. Suddenly, she thought she saw brown hair run pass her.

**_Crash!_**

Draco bumped into Mira after trying to run after Angela. Draco heard a groan under him and looked down. Mira was under him!

"Oh Mira, I'm so sorry. You ok?" he asked her.

Mira was shocked that he was being nice to her, but then remembered her suicide day, and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What were you doing?" she asked him.

"Trying to catch a sugar-crazy Angela." Draco told her,

"Oh wow." Mira said laughing.

"Hey, want to go outside?" Draco asked her.

"Sure, I have nothing to do here now. With our parents either talking about our wedding and Quidditch." Mira said, as they both walked out of the door.

"Oh yeah, are you okay with the wedding?" he asked.

"Well, kind've. I'm mean, I just found out who I was and now we both have to get married in the future. I just need some time to think." Bella told him.

He nodded, "I understand. Although, I got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Mira asked him, when they reached the outside of Hogwarts.

He looked at her, with his eyes full of love, "Eversince 1st year, I've been _in **love** with **you**_."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! Ok, now I'm going to try and hurry up the story, because I got a new story idea and am currently writing it.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Alice**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings: **_:: Draco x Hermione :: __Ron x Hermione :: __Ron x OC :: __Harry x Luna :: __Ginny x Harry :: __Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: **_(Think of Jessica Alba)_**

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: **_(Think of Ryan Newman)_**

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: _**(Think of Remy Thorne )**_

**Mira Allingson -** :: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: soon to be resorted :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson _(think of _**_dark haired _**_Emma ROBERT)_**

* * *

><p>Mira just stared at him, "S-seriously?"<p>

He nodded, "Yes, the reason I've always acted mean to you was because you were always smarter than me in everything, except Quidditch. Which I fail from Potter. You've always been in my head, everytime you answer a question correctly and gain points for the Gryffindors. I wanted to go out with you, but I had to remember that you were a muggle-born and a Gryffindor. The Slytherins thought that the Sorting Hat made a mistake, making you a Gryffindor, and thought you were supposed to be a Ravenclaw. You were always the brightest person I've ever met and I-"

Draco wasn't able to finish his ranting about his love for her, since Mira kissed him, in the lips. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. He bit her bottom lip, asking for permission. She smiled and opened her mouth. Her arms wrapped around Draco's neck, while his arms wrapped around Mira's small waist. She gasped, when his tongue touched hers. They both fought in their mouths, until Draco won.

Once, they pulled apart, they were both flushed and breathing very deeply.

Suddenly, Draco chuckled, "What was that for?"

"To make you stop your rant." Mira told him, in a matter-of-factly.

He laughed, "Is that the only reason?"

She shooked her head, "No, because even though you love me, I've always been attracted to you, a-"

"Attracted?" He said, amusingly, he went up close to her face, "Knew you couldn't keep yourself away from me."

Mira glared at him, "Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, yes, I was. I can't say I love you yet, but I'm willing to try us out. If you want."

Draco brightened up, picked her up, and swung her around, "Aramina Allingson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes~!" Bella said, giving Draco a passionate kiss.

They were both enjoying themselves, not knowing that their families were watching them.

"Aww! That's so sweet. They're finally together!" Narcissa said.

"He better treat her right." Douglas said.

"I can't wait! When are they getting married?" Angela asked them.

"After their 7th year, which is when Douglas is getting married." Anna said.

Douglas paled, _married after my 7th year? You've got to be kidding me._

_..._

During Dinner, their parents left and Draco, Blaise, Angela, and Douglas were at their table eating. Mira was waiting outside, until Dumbledore aloud her to come in.

Dumbledore got up and asked for silence. Once everyone grew quiet, Dumbledore started talking.

"Now, today, we found out that one of our students were under a glamour charm and had no idea who her real parents were." Dumbledore paused, waiting for it to sink in.

Everyone started to whisper to the person next to them, wondering who it was.

"If anyone wants to know who she is, she is outside, behind the doors, and is going to be re-sorted. You'll won't be able to recognise her, since her glamour charm is off. Please come in, Ms. Allingson." Dumbledore said.

The doors opened to reveal Mira, wearing her uniform, but with no house badge on it. As she walked up, people were staring at her, making her nervous from what was going to happen next. She sat down on the chair and waited until Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on top of her head. When Professor McGonagall did, she too was nervous, hoping that she won't lose her favorite student to any of the other houses. Mira gulped when the hat was placed on her head.

_Ahhh, Ms. Granger, or shall we say, Ms. Allingson, finally came to be resorted? _it said.

Mira nodded.

_Good, I've been waiting for you to finally come here without your little disguise. Now let's start shall we? Let's see, your still a **brave** and **chivalrous**, are we? Like a **Gryffindor**. _it said.

At this, all Mira's gryffindor friends smiled and Professor McGonagall let out a relieved sigh.

_Oh, but that's not all is it? _it said.

This made everything the Gryffindors did, froze. Professor McGonagall took a scared breath, while Professor Snape smirked.

_Hmm, still have the Ravenclaw flaws I see, but more** witty**, **intelligent**, and **capable**. Maybe **Ravenclaw** will suit you good. _it said.

The Ravenclaws looked at each other, wondering if Mira went into Ravenclaw. Their house head, Professor Flitwick smiled brightly.

_Oh,** loyal** and **hard-working**, being **Hufflepuff**-ish are we, but to whom have you started being loyal to, besides your Gryffindor friends, hmm? _it said.

Suddenly, Mira started thinking about Luna, Angela, Draco, and Douglas. Her family. The Hufflepuffs looked up in shocked, that someone like Bella would be in their house, but just smiled, knowing that maybe she won't but still will care about her.

_And Oh! What this? Starting to become **cunning** and **clever** are we? Just like a **Slytherin**. Wouldn't your brother and cousin like that won't he? You are a hard one, Ms. Allingson, wonder where you shall go. _it said.

Everyone, even the teachers, were listening closely to what the Sorting Hat's going to say.

**_"Gryffindor! Slytherin! and Ravenclaw!" _**it said.

* * *

><p>uh oh! what's gonna happen now? will the hufflepuffs hate Mira? will the 3 other houses fight for her? Just wait and see!<p>

~Alice


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings:** _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Think of Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Think of Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Think of Remy Thorne )_****

**Mira Allingson -** :: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>Mira gasped at what the Sorting Hat said, <em>uh oh!<em> She looked at everyone, and they were all shocked as well. The Hufflepuffs just sadly smiled, knowing that Mira wouldn't really fit in their house. Although, the Ravenclaws were super happy, anyone can see their sparkle in their eyes. The Gryffindor and Slytherins were glaring at each other.

"Well that's a shock. For now, Ms. Allingson will eat with one of the house tables she was called for." Dumbledore said.

Bella got up and was about to walk to either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but both tables were still in a glare fight, so Bella went to sit with Luna in the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was shocked by what she did, but the Ravenclaws grinned and greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Popularity." Luna greeted Bella, when she sat down next to her.

"Ha ha, Luna. Man, how did I go from only a Gryffindor to a Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but the Ravenclaws were happy when the Sorting Hat said Ravenclaw." Luna told her.

"Yeah, well I'm just glad that the Hufflepuffs were understandable. I wouldn't want anyone to give me the silent treatment right now." Bella said.

"Yeah, oh and guess what I heard." Luna said.

"What?"

"Harry and Ginny broke up."

"WHAT? Why? Who broke up with who?"

"Ginny broke up with Harry. She said that she's always had feelings for a Slytherin and she knows that he like someone else." Luna said.

"Let me guess, Blaise?" Mira said, oh so sarcastically.

"Yup."

"And what about Ron?"

"See for yourself." Luna said, pointing to the Gryffindor table.

Mira turned around and saw that Ron was flirting with the new Gryffindor girl, Macy. Mira smiled, _I knew she was going to be a Gryffindor. Just didn't know that Ron would start to like her._

...

That night, Mira didn't sleep at all. Her thoughts were on how much her life changed. She looked through her window and faced the moon._ Oh, what's going to happen now? I can't believe on how fast everything changed! From my new houses, my appearance, my new family, the death of the Grangers, and now me dating Draco! -sigh- Do I have to change who I am now? I don't really want to. My life has just changed into a new direction; and here I thought I was suppose to grow up being a Healer and married to Ron, but I can tell that's not going to happen. He now fancies Macy, and I now have Draco as a boyfriend; and we just got together today! I wonder how tomorrows going be?_

The next day, she was sent to Dumbledore's Office early in the morning. When she reached his office, he was there at his desk with a new pair of robes on his desk, but different. The tie was gold, silver, and blue. The badge was a lion, with raven wings, and a snake was coiled around the lion's neck. Mira immediatley knew that this was her new uniform.

"Ah, Ms. Allingson, here is your new uniform. The staff and I decided that what you do will be earning or losing points to all 3 houses that you are in. You are able to sit on all three tables during meals. And that is all." Dumbledore said.

Mira nodded and left. She returned to the Gryffindor portrait and said the password, she immediately putted on her new uniform in the bathroom. Suprisingly, it was a little bit smaller, showing people her curves that she didn't know and was hidden from her big robes.

Mira, then, started to comb her now straight hair, which she now loved. Adding a bit of blush, eye liner, and lip gloss, she was ready to go down for breakfast.

...

When she reached the Great Hall, she took a deep breathe before walking inside. As soon as she stepped in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Mira blushed and went over to sit with Luna over on the Ravenclaw table, who were now starting to grin.

"Well, Hello Ms. Show-My-Body." Luna, sarcastically greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Nargles-are-real-and-I-will-prove-it." Mira greeted her, as well.

"They are real and I will prove it!" Luna said, defending her beliefs for her magical creatures.

"Of course, and so does everyone you told them about." Mira told her.

Luna frowned and started to eat her blueberry pancakes.

...

Across from the Ravenclaw table, the Slytherin boys (Draco, Douglas, and Blaise) watched her.

"Why doesn't she sit with us?" Blaise asked the others.

"Probably from last night. The Gryffindorks and us were at a glaring war." Douglas explained.

"Does this mean we have to be nice to them?" Blaise whined.

This made Draco choked on his cereal just by thinking of Slytherins being nice to Gryffindors.

"Absolutely not!" Draco and Douglas said at the same time.

"Ok, jeez. Just wondering," Blaise said, defending himself, "Hey, have you guys ever noticed that Weaslette is starting to glow? How does she do that?"

Draco and Douglas just stared at him, as he stared dreamily at Ginny, who was talking to Angela.

"What on earth is going on with Blaise?" Douglas muttered to Draco.

"I don't know, but I think that he's starting to fall for a Gryffindor." Draco muttered back.

Then, Douglas flicked Blaise in the head.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Blaise said, rubbing his forehead.

"Just warning you that your falling for a Weasley and a Gryffindor." Douglas told him.

Blaise just frowned.

...

At the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ron, Angela, and Ginny were talking about Mira.

"Can't you believe her new uniform? I'm so glad that Dumbledore was able to pick the size or we wouldn't be able to see what she looks like under her robes." Ginny told them.

"I saw what she saw yesterday night." Angela said.

"How? She was wearing her usual over-sized clothes during her sorting." Harry told her.

"Yeah, but before that we had a family reunion. I chose her dress and it fitted her nicely." Angela confessed.

"Unfair, but she's wearing Slytherin colors! The snake! At least, she is also a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Ron said.

"Yeah, have you noticed that she's getting close to Luna? Maybe she'll be able to make her and me get closer to each other." Harry said, staring at Luna.

"Yeah, you have your way to get your princess, but what about me? Not like I'm being selfish, but Blaise hardly notices me. How am I suppose to get close to him?" Ginny confessed.

"Mira and I are Blaise's cousins. We can talk to him for you." Angela said.

"Awesome! Then everythings settled then." Ginny said.

"What about my dream girl?" Ron said.

All of a sudden, a very out-of-breath Gyffindor Macy came and sat next to run.

"Sorry I'm late, I woke up late and had to hurry to eat breakfast." Macy explained.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, before looking back at Macy. Ron was just blushing, seeing that she didn't come her hair fully.

"What?" Macy asked, while Ginny, Harry, and Ron stared at her.

_"Nothing~"_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings:** _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Think of Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Think of Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Think of Remy Thorne )_****

**Mira Allingson -** :: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw :: **Full name: Aramina Rose Allingson**

* * *

><p>After a few months, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin has gotten many points with Bella gaining a ton for them, each. It was now December, the day before break and everyone is getting ready to leave.<p>

"So Luna. What are you going to do over Christmas break?" Mira asked her blonde friend.

They were on their way to Arithmancy together. Dumbledore changed her schedule so she has classes with all 3 houses. Her only classes with the Ravenclaws was Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.

"I'm going to go to Africa to find some _'heribunes'_. They're in season this week. What about you?" Luna asked, as they reached the seventh floor.

"I'm staying with my parents. Also, Douglas's fiance is coming as well, since she's going to be part of the family at the end of the school year." Mira told her.

"Which is who?"

"Her name is Alexia Versesia. 7th year prefect and a Ravenclaw."

"Oh, yeah. I know her, she sometimes talks to me." Luna said.

"Cool. F.A.A.I.E on her?" Bella asked.

"Full name: Alexia Hesa Versesia. Age: 17 Appearance: Medium Long Hair, Brown Eyes. Intelligence: B+ Student. Ethnicity: British-Jewish-Filipino-Italian." Luna said.

"Interesting. We'll talk to her later."

...

Macy and Ginny walked through the halls of the Hogwarts.

"So, how does everyone know which room is which?" Macy asked the red-head.

"Mostly, I don't really know; but everyone just gets used to where everything is around here."

Macy nodded, "So, any cute boys around here?"

"Heck yeah! Any boy in your mind?" Ginny asked.

Macy blushed, "Uhm, y-your brother."

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed, making some of the students turn towards the two.

"Shh! Not too loud!" Macy said.

Ginny giggled, "Okay."

"So, who do you like then?"

"Oh me? I like- whoops!" Ginny said, before falling onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry."

Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of her, with his hand holding out. Ginny blushed, looked down, and reluctantly grabbed Blaise's hand.

"Sorry Red. See ya later." Blaise said, before walking away.

Ginny watched him leave with a bit of blush on her cheeks. _Curse him for being so cute and gentlemen-like!_ Ginny thought.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Macy said, trying to bring her red-headed friend back to Hogwarts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Macy." Ginny said.

"It's, uhm, okay?"

"Come on, let's go to class."

...

Douglas and Draco walked together towards their hang-out tree, which was charmed to be always warm, near the Forbidden Forest.

"Ok, since now that I know I have a fiancé. What should I do about her?" Douglas asked Draco, as he climbed the tall tree.

"I don't know, but she's coming with you for Christmas. Charm her there." Draco said, climbing up as well.

"Yeah, mum's planning on making an announcement about it. Also, to introduce Mira." Douglas said.

"Does Mira know about this?" Draco asked.

"No, but I think it's kind of strange. Don't you?"

"On what?"

"Before we found Mira, she was Hermione Granger. Then, when she knew about it, she didn't over-react. She looked like she gave up being Hermione." Douglas explained.

"Your right, I've never noticed it before."

"Yeah, I can tell because she always has a fake smile sometimes. Plus, I've use Legilimency on her a few times. She's still confused on who she is right now."

"Oh, well what should we do?"

"I don't really know...Do you hear that?" Douglas asked.

Draco nodded and they both looked down on the ground, since they were both on the tree. It was Luna and Mira! The boys stopped talking to see if they could hear what they were talking about.

_"I don't know Luna, I mean. They just think I gave up being Hermione."_

_"I know Ara, but at least you know who you are."_

_"Yeah, but everything is still different to me. You know some students stumble when they are saying my name. From almost saying Granger to Allingson or Hermione to Bella! Also, I sometimes feel like everyone just sees Mira, and not Hermione anymore. I'm still the same person!"_

_"Don't worry, it's alright. How are you with Malfoy?"_

At this part, Draco froze, wondering what Mira was going to say. Douglas was just as curious and watched them as they just sat on the ground, not minding of the snow.

_"Me and Draco are fine! But do you think we're speeding a bit? You know, at the beginning."_

_"Yes, you guys got together when you met your parents. Way to speedy."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Have you guys snogged or shagged yet?"_

_"What? Heck no on the shag part, but we do snog."_

_"Ok, keep it that way, we're too young for that."_

_"I so totally agree. So how are you and Harry?"_

_"We're fine, getting along quite well. Hey, how do you feel about your future wedding with Malfoy?"_

_"I-I don't really know, I mean we're just going out. It's not like we're in love with each other r-right?"_

_"Yeah, unless Malfoy already fallen for you."_

_"Okay, let's go back now. I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

When Mira and Luna left, Douglas looked at Draco. The plantinum blonde had a sad look on his face. _Is it wrong to be in love with Mira already? _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that I am going to take a 1 week break to fix any mistakes in this story. Ok? Plus, I don't really have any good ideas right now. So Super Sorry!<strong>

**Also, Happy 11/11/11! Make a wish at 11:11 pm tonight!**

**~Alice~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings:** _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Remy Thorne )_****

**Aramina Rose Allingson - **:: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ::

* * *

><p>Everyone at Hogwarts were getting ready to go back home for Winter Break. Ginny had asked Macy if she wanted to stay at the Burrow later on during the break, who said yes.<p>

Everyone, except the slytherins, were in 1 compartment, while the others were in another.

"Do she really say that?" Blaise asked Draco, after he told him what happened that one snowy afternoon.

Douglas and Draco both nodded.

"Yes, I didn't know what to do afterwards. I mean, is it wrong to love your girlfriend in just a few months?" Draco asked.

"For normal wizards, no; but you have loved her since 1 year, so there is a difference. She just hadn't fallen for you yet." Douglas explained.

"Yeah, I mean. I don't even remember seeing her at all with a boyfriend." Blaise said.

"She doesn't. I heard her talk with Luna saying something about me being her first boyfriend." Draco said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you mate, but here is one thing. Bella has been noticing you acting different since that day, so if you want to keep her, stop distancing yourself from her." Douglas told him.

"I know," Draco groaned, "but I love her. How can I face her now, everytime I see her, I only see that she doesn't love me yet."

"Well can you blame her? Just take it slow and show her that you love her, before she thinks that you don't love her anymore." Blaise said.

"Damn it! I'm starting to lose her!" Draco cried out, putting his hands in front of his head.

"Mate, calm down. here, I know a spell so we can eavesdrop on them." Douglas said.

"Yeah, use it. I want to see how Red is doin'." Blaise said.

Douglas nodded, "**_Locito Couter: Mina Allingson._****_"_**

A spark of light teal light came out from the tip of Douglas's wand. Making a medium-sized portal in front of door. Inside, they saw Mina, Ginny, Luna, Angela, Ron, and Harry, all talking.

**"So now we have the plan all settled?" Mina asked everyone. They all nodded.**

"I wonder what they are talking about." Blaise wondered as he looked at the screen.

**"Yup! Operation GinnyxBlaise is now ready! You owe us!" Angela said, at Ginny.**

The boys looked at Blaise, who was shocked, then at Ginny, who was looking super happy and was blushing.

**"Thanks guys! Let's just see what's going to happen." Ginny said.**

**"Hey Mina. Did you see Alexia?" Luna asked.**

**"Yeah, she's coming next week." Mira replied.**

**"Who?" Harry asked.**

**"Alexia Hesa Versesia, is Douglas's fiance. She staying at Allingson Manor from next week to the remainder of Winter Break." Mina explained.**

Douglas looked pale when he heard the word 'fiance'. Blaise and Draco snickered. Douglas glared at them. _I just hope that this Alexia girl just at least looks decent_, Douglas thought, before turning his attention back to the screen.

**"Ok, but what about you and Draco?" Ginny asked.**

**"I don't know, I mean. At first, we were fine, but then he started distancing himself from me." Mina told them.**

Draco looked down, sadly.

**"Yeah, I noticed that. Why is that?" Luna wondered.**

**"I don't really know." Mina said.**

**"Do you think he's cheating on you? That sneaky little feret!" Ron said.**

**"Ron!" the girls all said.**

**Ron shrinked and cowered before them.**

Draco glared madly at Ron for thinking that he would EVER cheat on Mina.

**"Ok, I know that Draco is dissociating himself, but I know that he wouldn't deceive me." Mina said, defending her boyfriend.**

**"Yeah, but why is he acting so bizarre? We know it has to do something with you." Luna said.**

**All of a sudden, Angela gasped. Everyone looked at her.**

**"I know! Maybe Draco realised that he loved you but is to shy to tell you!" Angela explained.**

**This made Mina blush as everyone looked at her. **Draco also blushed as well, not believing that Angela said that; knowing that it was true.

**"If that's true, how do you feel about Malfoy, Mina?" Harry asked.**

**"I-I really don't know. I just know that whenever I'm with him, I feel safe and protected." Mina said, softly while blushing.**

**"Ooooh! Your falling for him!" Ginny said.**

**Mina blushed more, "I-I guess."**

Douglas closed the screen, and both him and Blaise looked at the blushing Draco.

"Well, at least you know that your not losing her." Blaise said.

Draco looked up and smiled softly, staring in space.

_I make her feel safe and protected, huh? That's good enough for me for now, _Draco thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is a chapter that I was able to do, while I'm on hiatus. But I'm not promising for a speedy update next. So, please wait. And also, let me know if people are still reading this by reviewing. Thank you! <strong>

**~Alice~**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything. I only own the plot, heirlooms, the Allingsons, and the new powers. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter._

**Pairings:** _:: Draco x Hermione :: Ron x Hermione :: Ron x OC :: Harry x Luna :: Ginny x Harry :: Ginny x Blaise ::_

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Characters:<span>**

**Anna Allingson - **:: Mother :: long, straight, light brown hair :: blue eyes :: works as a healer :: wealthy :: very sweet and smart :: loves her kids :: was in Ravenclaw :: _**(Jessica Alba)**_

**John Allingson - **:: Father :: light auburn brown hair :: hazel eyes :: work as an auror :: wealthy :: confident and hardworking :: cares about his kids :: was in Hufflepuff ::

**Angela Allingson - **:: Little Sister (3rd Year) :: brown hair, with light brown highlights :: blue eyes :: rebellious and energetic :: loves sports and animals :: in Gryffindor :: ****_(Ryan Newman)_****

**Douglas Allingson - **:: Older Brother (7th Year) :: light brown hair :: hazel eyes :: determined and straight forward :: cares about his sisters, but not in school :: in Slytherin :: ****_(Remy Thorne )_****

**Aramina Rose Allingson - **:: Middle Child (5th Year) :: a.k.a Hermione Granger :: auburn brown hair :: blue eyes :: in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ::

* * *

><p>As the train stopped at the platform, Draco was still daydreaming about what Mina said.<p>

"Drake, mate. Wake up!" Blaise said, snapping his fingers in front of his soon-to-be cousin.

That was able to snap him out of his fantasy. "Huh?"

"Mate, we're here. Come on, our parents are waiting for us." Douglas told him.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." Draco said, standing up.

They all got out of the compartment and walked straight out the the train. They saw Mina talking to Luna and Angela, while Ron and Harry were talking. Ginny was no where in sight.

"Where's Red?" Blaise asked Mina.

"Talking to her mother about Macy staying over during break," Mina said.

"Ok, well are you ready?" Douglas asked, "Mum wants us the bring you home hastily."

She nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

With one good-bye wave towards her friends, Mina followed Blaise, Douglas, Angela and Draco. Draco went over to Mina, wrapping his arm around her waist, and planting a kiss on her forehead. Mina blushed and snuggled closer into his chest, making him smile. Douglas and Blaise chuckled at the small affectionate scene. Angela just grinned happily and gave out a silence squeal. Then, she remembered something.

She turned to her older brother, "Dougie, you do remember that you have a fiancee staying over for the break right?"

Everyone, except Angela and Douglas, who was blushing red, laughed at the nickname.

"Yes, when is she coming again?" Douglas asked.

"The day of the ball of course!" Angela said.

"What ball?" Mina asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Mum is having a ball to celebrate you and Douglas's engagement and the welcoming of you coming back," Angela said, then frowned, "I just hope that Mum's picking the dress this time. Father's choices are horrible. Remember last yeah, Douglas!"

Everyone, except Mina, grimaced.

"Is Father that back at fashion?" she asked.

"YES!" Angela and Douglas said.

Draco and Blaise chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Come on, let's get going. Mother's going to grow a fit if we don't get there in time," Douglas said.

Everyone nodded.

...

The minute they reached the front gates of Allingson Manor, Mina was in awe and shock. The manor was huge! Pure white clean bricks, about 4 stories high. Midnight Black gates and there was a fresh green garden in front. Draco saw her reaction and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just wait until you see the inside, _love_," he said in her ear.

Mina's stomach fluttered when he called her love. She knew that she was starting to fall for him, quicker and quicker. Although, she couldn't help but wonder. Why? Why was this happening to her? She accepted what happened, knowing that girls weren't safe when Voldemort was alive. So why? All of a sudden, the purebloods were nice to her. The ones who were always mean to her, before they knew that she was an Allingson. She was glad that Draco loved her before that, also knowing that he couldn't say anything to her. Mentally sighing, she wondered if she made the right decision to go on with this kind of life. She mentally groaned, knowing that her feelings towards all this will cause some sadness towards everyone here. She have to think of them first, instead of herself. From one look at Draco, she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait to see what the manor looks like," she told him.

Draco returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. What she didn't know that Draco had learned Legilimency. He read her thoughts and couldn't believe of what she thought. He felt that it was his duty to fix it. He promised to make up everything that he had done to her.

"Angela! Douglas! Aramina!" Their mother, Anna, cried out as they came in.

She ran over and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. While giving Draco and Blaise a motherly hug.

"I am glad that you all gotten home safely. Come, I've prepared some food for you all. Allow Hinley to take your bags upstairs, and yes Mina. The house elves are properly taken cared of and paid," Anna said, adding the last part when she saw Mira opening her mouth.

Mina just blushed, when the boys chuckled. From a pop, a house elf grabbed their bags and left. She was so fast that MIra couldn't get a good look of her.

"She's a bit shy," Angela said, "But she's my house elf. And I take good care of her."

"Come now, everyone's waiting for you." Anna said, walking over to the dining room.

Mina followed the others and she scanned the house. It was a pure white as the bricks, the decorations were both unique and old. She also acknowledge some muggle devices as well. Walking through the living room, she saw a mega flat screen t.v. Her jaw dropped open. Draco, who was right next to her, smirked and closed it. Leaning over, he gave her a kiss and went to her ear.

"Yes, love, we do have some muggle stuff her. Just for you," he said.

Mina smiled and gave him a hug. Angela saw this.

"They do kiss a lot, are you and Alexia gonna do the same?" Angela asked her brother, innocently.

Douglas's face paled. He wished that Angela acted like a normal 13 year old. But alas, she acted like an innocent 8 year old.

"N-no, we won't." he told her.

"Yeah, until you see her, _Dougie_," Blaise said.

He snickered as Douglas glared at him.

...

When they got to the dining room, the Zabini's and Malfoy's were there, talking and eating. They looked up and smiled as they saw their children coming towards them.

"Mina, it's good to see you again," Narcissa said.

Mina smiled, "it's good to see you too."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a pause, I might not be able to update quickly, but please be patient. I am having a really bad week, but I'm still trying. Also, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I just want to thank Clamarielafla for reviewing and telling me what to add. I understand what your saying and I'll try to do better. Thank you for telling me that! I really appreciate it!:)<strong>

**~Alice**


End file.
